Camino al cementerio
by PogoPop
Summary: John despertó, era un día antes de su cumpleaños y no podía estar más emocionado por ello… Si no fuera porque ese día todo lo que conocía como "vida" iba a terminar. /ZombieStuck/AU/DaveJohn/


**Capitulo I**

"Adiós papá, ¡nos vemos luego!" Se despidió entusiastamente el muchacho al umbral de su propia casa, con su mochila bien fijada en su espalda, sobre esa camiseta azul -con el símbolo de un viento- que tanto le gustaba usar. Día tras día.

"Que tengas un buen viaje, John." El más grande le revolvió los negros cabellos azabaches al menor, antes de tirarlo en un gran abrazo. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti," Sonrió "¿lo sabes?" El menor rio, adornando con unos grandes –enormes- dientes esa sonrisa suya que sabía dar.

"¡Como olvidarlo!" Le regreso el abrazo, apretando fuertemente sus brazos contra la espalda ajena. "Siempre me lo estas recordando, papá." Sintió como su padre reía, porque movía su torso arriba y abajo, en una risa silenciosa. "Anda, déjame ir o perderé el autobús." Su padre le obedeció y John dio un par de pasos atrás. "Además, solo estoy viviendo a las afueras de la ciudad, no estoy lejos." Volvió a reír el menor "Adiós papá." Giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar.

"Adiós hijo, te quiero."

John giro para sonreírle por última vez, "Yo también te quiero, papá." y no volvió a mirar atrás.

* * *

El joven corrió para poder alcanzar el autobús que pasaba a esa hora, no quería perderlo y tener que esperar el siguiente –que tardaría unos 40 minutos en pasar-. A pesar de ser solo las 5 de la tarde, tenía una gran necesidad de llegar ya a la universidad y reunirse con su compañero de cuarto, que también era su mejor amigo. Subió al transporte, pensando que desde ahí hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, se haría una hora, luego todavía tendría que bajar ahí y caminar hasta la siguiente parada de autobuses, los cuales lo llevarían hasta el campus de la escuela. Era un camino largo de su casa a la escuela, por eso había optado por vivir en los dormitorios a pesar de tener la universidad en su misma ciudad.

Coloco su mochila verde lima en sus piernas una vez que tomo asiento, hasta el fondo y junto a la ventana, donde le gustaba estar. Recargo la cabeza distraídamente sobre el cristal mientras miraba como el camión se ponía en marcha y empezaba a dejar las casas atrás. Removió entre su bolso intentando encontrar su reproductor de música, pero no lo encontró.

"Mierda" Murmuro al recordar que no lo había recogido de su escritorio. Suspiro, luego podría pedírselo a su padre. Sin más remedio, empezó a pensar. Pensar en cosas que realmente no le gusta tener en su cabeza, porque -sinceramente- le traían muchas dudas. Pero aun de tener su reproductor de música, hubiera terminando pensando en lo mismo: Su rubio compañero de habitación, ¿Por qué? Porque su mp3 estaba lleno de las canciones de su amigo. Y su mente empezó a divagar más y más, mientras sentía el camino más largo.

* * *

Termino por quedarse dormido, y despertar abruptamente por un frenazo en seco de parte del conductor. Sintiéndose desorientado, saco su celular de su bolsillo y se fijó en la hora: 7:00 pm. Estaba por anochecer y hacia una hora que debió haber llegado al centro, pero por lo que parecía, estaban rodeando.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Le pregunto a la mujer de suéter rosa que estaba sentada frente a él.

"Al parecer tienen mucho ajetreo en el centro "Dijo. "El chofer decidió irse por otra ruta" La señora recogió su bolsa negra y se levantó. "Y ya hemos llegado, cariño" Y se fue. John observo como caminaba hasta la puerta con aquellos zapatos de tacón. A veces se preguntaba si no se caerían con ellos, y si era así, porque nunca le tocaba ver eso.

Bajo del transporte, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera era una parada oficial. Simplemente los había dejado en una calle desolada. El muchacho se encogió de hombros al sentir una fría brisa del atardecer, que estaba por darle paso a la noche. Mejor apurarse, no quería que le asaltaran o algo por el estilo. Pero aun así, tomo un momento para apoyarse en una pared y sacar su suéter de la mochila. Era una sudadera con zipper, de cuadros azul y negro. Se colocó la capucha, así nadie lo saltaría, ¿no? Nadie asalta a un tipo tan rudo como él… Y aun así corrió como si no hubiera mañana hasta la parada del siguiente autobús (Que por suerte, solo estaba a un par de cuadras). Ya tenía 19 años "_20 en un par de días_" se recordó, pero de todas maneras, era un poco miedoso en cuanto a que le asaltaran. Le pasaba muy a menudo cuando era un adolescente.

Además, wuau, juraría que alguien le había seguido. Pero por suerte ya se encontraba en la seguridad del nuevo camión, con más estudiantes como él, regresando de alguna visita familiar o simplemente, regresando de fiesta. Volvió a relajarse una vez más. Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento, mirando fijamente el techo, pensando que haría al regresar.

"_¿Dave ya habrá llegado?_" Cruzó por su mente en algún momento. Se tensó un momento al recordar que sus pensamientos regresaban al menor de los Strider, pero luego se relajó. Era normal, ¡era su mejor amigo desde siempre!

No tuvo que lidiar mucho debatiéndose sobre si hacia bien o no con aquellos sentimientos, porque el camión llego más rápido que lo usual. ¿Tal vez porque ya eran de las últimos que pasarían?

Bajo junto con los demás, siendo empujado como todos. Esta vez no hubo necesidad de colocarse la capucha porque nunca le había pasado nada en el campus de cualquier manera. Camino distraídamente hasta los dormitorios de hombres, mirando a los lados para ver si se topaba con alguien y platicar un rato, ¡hacia dos días que no miraba a ninguno de sus amigos! Y después de pasar por algunas facultades, llegando a la parte trasera de estas -los dormitorios-, se dio cuenta de que iba a seguir sin verlos hasta mañana en clases.

Suspiro mientras subía por las escaleras hasta el 5to piso. No importaba.

Hizo el camino en silencio hasta su habitación compartida, -_413_- estaba en la puerta. Metió la llave y abrió, esperanzado de encontrarse a su mejor amigo en boxers, frente a la laptop y comiendo pizza como la mayoría de las veces, mientras un "_Sup_" salía de su boca llena de queso. Pero se desilusiono al llegar a una simple habitación vacía, con dos camas individuales en los extremos y una ventana al centro.

Arrojo su mochila, que contenía solo un par de cambios de ropa, a los pies de su cama y se quitó el suéter, arrojándolo sobre la misma. Se dirigió a su cómoda de ropa, al lado de su cama, y saco una toalla, unos boxers negros y un pantalón pijama azul, además de unos calcetines amarillos. Un baño no le vendría nada mal. Salió del cuarto y camino hasta el final del pasillo, con los baños que tenían que compartir en ese piso. Al principio le asustaba la idea de compartir un baño con muchas personas, porque el siempre había visto que las regaderas no eran individuales. Y él no quería bañarse con más personas, demonios no. Así que fue un gran alivio cuando llego por primera vez y descubrió que todo era individual.

Se despojó de toda su ropa y entro a la acogedora agua tibia, dejando que lavara toda su suciedad física, porque realmente no tenía ningún problema en su vida. Estaba muy a gusto en como vivía, lo único malo podría ser el pequeño crush que podía estar desarrollando por su mejor amigo. Pero él no era homosexual, así que eso no podía ser... Aunque tampoco fuera como si le gustara Dave por como lucia, sino que lo hacía por algo más. Corto el agua de golpe, había tenido un baño suficientemente agradable por ese día. Tomo su toalla de _Los Cazafantamas_ y empezó a secarse de pies a cabeza, dejándola descansar sobre sus -poco trabajados- hombros, mientras empezaba a colocarse la pijama que había llevado consigo, y la camiseta azul que rara vez podía quitarse.

Regreso a su habitación, encontrándola vacía nuevamente. Se dirigió al escritorio donde tenía establecida su computadora y la prendió. En lo que cargaba su sesión, se agacho al mini bar que él y Dave habían comprado. Se encontró con unos pedazos de pizza que no estaban cuando él se fue, así que solo tendrían como dos días máximo. Estaba bien para John.

Agarro dos pedazos, se colocó unos audífonos, puso _Con Air _y se desconectó del mundo.

* * *

"Yo, Egbert" Fue lo primero que escucho cuando sintió como le arrebataban sus audífonos y le giraban bruscamente la silla.

"¡Dave!" Grito el menor de puro susto y sorpresa. No lo esperaba llegar en la parte más emocionante de la película. Y definitivamente no a esa hora. "¿Por qué has llegado a las once?" Pregunto un poco preocupado al rubio que ya estaba haciéndose camino a su cama, mientras se quitaba los converse.

"Había mucho tráfico en el centro y ya no había transporte" Resoplo. "Dirk y yo tuvimos que caminar hasta que alguien se apiado y nos dio un aventón" Se quitó su sudadera roja y la aventó a una pila de ropa que parecía que coleccionaba.

"Oh si, ¿Cómo les fue de compras?" John no pudo evitar reírse de su propia broma. Aunque básicamente fuera la verdad.

"Oh, jodidamente bien." Tomo una gran bolsa al lado de la puerta y saco un objeto muy alargado: Una funda. "¿Quieres verla, Egbert?" Y el azabache asintió mientras Dave deslizaba la funda, dejando ver una genial y nueva catana. "No sabía si agarrarla con el mango negro o rojo, ¿tú que dices John? ¿Crees que me hace ver gordo?" Y el nombrado no pudo evitar reír. Siempre el Strider haciendo sonar todo tan irónico, como si en verdad fuese ido de compras normales. Aunque suponía que era normal para él y su hermano.

"Oh, ¡eres un gran tonto, Dave!" Se rio. "No se cómo Terezi puede pensar que eres genial. No sé qué vio en ti."

"¿Nada?" Alzo una ceja y John entro en razón.

"Oh mierda, siempre lo olvido." Se encogió de hombros. "¡No le vayas a decir que dije eso!"

"Seguro, tío, calma tus tetas" Dave dijo con una ligera sonrisa, dejo su catana y se apresuró a sacar su iPhone.

"Dave, ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?"

"Oh, nada inusual. Checar la hora, ya sabes, para lo que sirven." Comenzó a marcar unos números y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

"¡Le estas llamando!" John grito y provoco que se levantase de su silla e intentara quitarle el celular, pero el rubio fue más rápido y se movió. Iniciando así una persecución por todo el cuarto, donde al final Egbert fue el vencedor cuando Dave se quitó el teléfono y lo guardo.

"El servicio fallo." Musito "Que raro, teléfono de mierda." Dejo el teléfono sobre su mesita de noche y sus gafas junto a él. "Me voy a dormir, tío. Caminar hasta aquí fue la puta cereza en el pastel de este domingo."

"Está bien, creo que haré lo mismo." John apago la computadora y se levantó. Observo como su amigo se quito sus pantalones de mezclilla y se metió en su propia cama: Un nido de sabanas y almohadas. "Tengo un examen de biología, ¡dios! Odio la biología tanto." Solo camino hasta la suya propia -perfectamente atendida- y se dejó caer.

"Buenas noches, tío" Murmuro el rubio, mirándole sobre su almohada y luego rodando -sobre si mismo- hasta darle la espalda.

"Buenas noches Dave." Y cerro los ojos, cayendo en un relajante sueño rapidamente.

* * *

"¡Despierta!" Abrió los ojos rápidamente al sentir como le empujaban ligeramente un costado. Giro su cabeza para ver el reloj de la pequeña mesa a un lado de su cama.

"Son las 4 de la mañana, que carajo-" Y su frase quedo cortada por el sonido de un disparo. Luego otro y otro.

Ahora comprendía la emoción en el rostro de Dave: Miedo.


End file.
